dragon_ball_z_team_trainingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous Fighter Stats
This page lists any miscellaneous stats that don't fit/belong with Fighters. * Total Base Stats: A sum of base HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed stats. * Total EV Yield: A sum of EV yields for HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. * Exp Per Lvl: '''A scale of how much exp you get from beating a fighter—multiply it by their level. * '''Catch Rate: A general probability for catching a fighter. Max is 255 (easiest to catch), min is 1. Catch rate increases with lower health, negative status conditions, better capsules, and other effects. * Max. Exp: The amount of exp needed to reach Lvl 100. Higher value = harder to level up (needs more exp). * Slot 1/2: The items that may be held by wild fighters. Details below. Experience Per Level Formula: The basic formula is simple: Basic Exp Earned '''= '''Exp Per Lvl '''x Level''' For example, Frieza 4's Exp Per Lvl is 30.0, so beating a Lvl 50 Frieza 4 in the Imperial Cave nets you 1500xp. There are a few modifiers that change your exp gain, though—the full formula is: Exp Earned '''= '''Exp Per Lvl '''x Level x''' Trainer Boost '''x Turtle Shell Boost x''' Trade Boost '''x '''Exp Share Modifier * Trainer Boost: 1.5x if it's a battle against a trainer. * Turtle Shell Boost: 1.5x for your fighter wearing one if it battles. * Trade Boost: 1.5x for a fighter you got from a trade if it battles. * Exp Share Modifier: 0.5x if you have another fighter holding it (the lost exp goes to that fighter). * Swap Modifier: Not listed, but if you swap fighters in a fight, the Basic Exp Earned is split between the number of fighters you use, and then the other boosts are applied. An example: if you fight a Lvl 50 Frieza 4 with two fighters, * Basic Exp Earned / 2 = 30xp x 50 / 2 = 750xp per fighter. * If one is wearing a Turtle Shell, it gets 50% more exp = 1125xp, while the other gets 750xp; total = 1875xp. A lot of the higher-end fighters are legendary fighters that are far more worthwhile catching than defeating, or evolutions that cannot be encountered in any battle. Equipped/Slot Items: If you catch a fighter with a Slot 1 item, they'll have that equipped in your party/PC, wherever they end up once you capture them. For example, if you catch a C-18, she'll be equipped with Pearl 'since it's her Slot 1 item. In many cases, though, fighters ''only have a Slot 2 item, which means you can't take it from them by catching them. This is because the game doesn't allow your own fighters to have more than 1 item equipped; thus, the Slot 2 items are erased. Having an active fighter with the ''Thief ''move can let you steal both Slot 1 and 2 items, which is especially useful for the Potaras since you can find Kaioshin and Kibito easily in the Imperial Cave. This isn't the case for the God Stones, since Beerus disappearing if he's not caught means it's better to just catch him and take it, and Whis doesn't hold it in battle so you can't get duplicates out of him. It's also worth noting that fighters you get from the Game Corner won't have equipped items, since they're not wild fighters. This means that Taopaipai won't have a '''Smoke Capsule even though it's his Slot 1 item, nor will Bardock have a Focus Band. This likely also applies to trades.